Michael's Memory Lane Movie Making
The 39th episode in The Rosen Family Chronicles and the Season 3 finale. Currently the most popular episode in the series. Watch it here. Plot The episode begins with Michael talking to nobody about the recent cancellation of Hackney's Got Talent and about what they plan on replacing it with. He and Brian get in the car and they drive to the TV studios, where Mervin (and Older Rosen, for some reason) is waiting for them. Mervin tells them his idea that he wants to make a movie and have Michael star in it. Michael agrees, but Mervin admits that he has no idea what the movie should be about, so everybody goes back to Michael's flat to brainstorm. Mervin gets there and finds Michael falling victim to a prank from Harrybo. Brian eventually starts up the conversation, and is met with a long silence. Older Rosen points out the silence, and Harrybo suggests they make a movie about silence, but Mervin tells him no. Brian suggests they make the movie about Michael's life, and Harrybo pokes fun at it for being an ego trip. He then brings up his own idea which is random as hell and weirdly follows the events of the video "Michael Nearly Eats His Entire Hand While On TV". Mervin points out that they're making a movie and not a YTP, and Harrybo says it's just a prank. Michael then gets the idea to tell stories from a long time ago and see if they work as part of a movie. The first story he tells is Michael Rosen Vs. The Lollipop Lady!, which Mervin likes but thinks is not long enough to make a movie about. Michael then tells the story of Michael Rosen's Random Train Ride, which Mervin isn't sure about as the story is very silly and absurd, but Harrybo wants the story to be included anyway as it resembles the pacing of his own idea but is technically based in real life. Mervin reluctantly agrees. Brian then brings up the story of Michael's Parents Get High, which Michael tells and Mervin worries about what Michael's parents would think. Michael says they probably wouldn't mind at all since they think it's funny (and more of an embarrassment on Michael's part than their part), though Brian says it wouldn't be a bad idea to ask them first. Older Rosen is still standing in the room though, and Harrybo says since the movie is already going to be really disjointed they should ask him to tell a story as well, and Older Rosen tells a story that resembles the video "Michael Rosen's Journey in Chocolate Cake". In other words, his usual story of sneaking down to eat chocolate cake and not doing a good job of not waking his brother up in the process. Mervin again is not sure about this idea but Harrybo wants it included. Brian says they should come up with an ending, and Michael tells the story of Michael Rosen Vs. The Lollipop Lady, Round II. Mervin comments that this story ended rather abruptly but he likes it. He then decides they have enough material to start production. After a TOTALLY realistic montage of them making the movie, The Michael Rosen Movie premiers in theaters. Brian expects the movie to get bad reviews, but Harrybo points out that the audience is entirely composed of Tim Rowett clones and that they'll most likely like it so much they throw a balloon party. Music *"Samba Magic" by Basement Jaxx vs. Metropole Orkest *"Feel The Magnetic Field" by 256 Pi (download here) *"Urban Legend" by 256 Pi (download here) *"Galvanize" by The Chemical Brothers *"The Aftermath of Love" by Lalo Schifrin *"Bullitt (Main Theme)" by Lalo Schifrin *"The Wicker Doll" by The Amorphous Androgynous *"Paving The Way" by 256 Pi (download here) *"SkyWorld" by Two Steps from Hell *"Switch" by Amon Tobin *"Subways" by The Avalanches *"Wonky" by Orbital *"Colours" by The Avalanches *"The Piano and Me 2" by Peter Sandberg (Epidemic Sound) *"AllStar" by Smash Mouth *"The Highway of Dreams" by 256 Pi (download here) *"Lunch Break / Peak Hour" by The Moody Blues *"BafBaf! Do You Like...Burning With Such Passion?" from Gurren Lagann OST *"The Cliff" by 256 Pi (download here) *"No Way! Only 1m20s to Suck Up" from Gurren Lagann OST *"The Garden" by ThumpMonks (Submachine 9 OST) *Soundtrack from Covert Front 1: All Quiet on the Covert Front *"Listen To The Headphones" by 256 Pi (download here) *"Fancy Free" from The Mix VII Broadcast Music Library Category:Episodes